Code Lyoko E81:  X
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sanne plans to attack Franz in Sector 5 and calls on Jeremie and his friends to help out. Ulrich goes to Yumi who is different from before, while the fighting on Lyoko gets fierce! Find out what happens inside!Please R


**Code Lyoko Episode 81: X**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie and Aelita were alone at the Factory, they had skipped Friday's classes, they were to close to leave their work now. Using the power of the Super Computer they had found a way to bring Sanne to Earth, all they needed was a piece of her DNA, for her to go into the right Tower, and a little more power. Sanne had been on Lyoko the longest, she had been the first, and when Franz sent her the way she was, before the painless Scanner Tubes, it had connected her to Lyoko in a way the other two weren't. It would take a lot of power, even more then the Super Computer, Jeremie's laptop, and even if he brought his desktop to the Factory it wouldn't be enough power.

"Are you sure you want to do one?" Aelita and Jeremie were arguing whether or not a return to the past was needed.

"If we do one now it will make Franz stronger, and we still need your Mom to go to the Tower in the Forest Sector, and a piece of her DNA." They had part of it, from Aelita, but not the complete strand. "I'm not sure where to go for it, I could do a partial transfer, get a piece of her hair like I did with you, but that might not even work and could destroy your Mother."

"We can wait then Jeremie." Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "I want to bring my Mom here so badly I'm not thinking right." She shakes her head trying to stop thinking with her heart and thinking with her brain.

"Or left." Aelita stares at him not sure what he meant. "That was a joke, right," Jeremie raises his right arm, "And left." He raises his left arm.

"Oh, sorry." There were still some things Aelita didn't understand. "Maybe we can ask her if there are any parts left of her, a fingernail, anything would work right?"

"As long as it had her DNA it would." Jeremie brings up another screen. "Sanne, can you hear me?" Another program Aelita and Jeremie had been working on was one to allow them to contact Sanne without Franz hearing them.

"_Good timing, I am about to attack that bastard, if you would call your friends and get them here I could start." _Sanne was talking as if she was part of the group, the better to get them to trust her, let her get close.

"Uh, wait, I was wondering…"

"_Now Jeremie! Before he figures out what I am doing and shuts me out of my home!" _Sanne wanted Sector 5 back no matter what the cost.

"Ok Sanne we'll call our friends, give us a few minutes ok?" Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number while Aelita uses her cell phone to call Odd.

"Odd, we're going after Franz, come to the Factory now, we can't wait."

"Really?" Odd was excited, they were going to attack Franz, they weren't going to play defense anymore. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Odd hangs up the phone. "Come on S.S. we get to have some fun, well, more fun." He kisses her and starts out towards the nearest sewer entrance with S.S. following.

"I'll be there, call Yumi, she won't answer if my number shows up." Ulrich gets off his bed and heads for the Factory.

"Leave me alone!" Yumi had to go through her bag to find her phone when it rang and was mad she had. "I'm not going there, never, you hear me, never!" Yumi had packed two bags. Her parents were sending her back to Japan to live with her Grand Parents for awhile. Her parents weren't the type to believe in superstitions or legends but maybe, just maybe, the Mikura-jima hot springs in Sato would clean her soul of the pain she was dealing with.

"Yumi we need everyone, if we go with Sanne we will be able to defeat Franz, leaving us with Sanne to deal with."

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Yumi hangs up the phone before Jeremie can say anything else.

"I guess she isn't coming, Aelita I'll send you under Yumi's program, ok?" Aelita nods. "Sanne, they're coming, just give us a few minutes."

"_I heard you Jeremie, I'll be waiting, they have five minutes to get here or that bastard will know what is happening out here." _The minutes tick away, Jeremie and Aelita cross their fingers hoping their friends will get there before Sanne attacks. Franz was powerful, even more in Sector 5; this would take everything they had. If only Yumi would come along, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

A minute before the time was up Aelita and Jeremie hear the elevator come down, it doesn't stop at the Control Room and keeps going to the Scanner Room. "Who am I sending to Lyoko?"

"Me and S.S., we're ready to go when you are Einstein." Odd and S.S. step into separate Scanners waiting for transfer.

"Wait, I'll send Aelita down." The elevator comes up and Aelita gets on it going down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Brain." S.S. was just as excited as Odd, she didn't understand why the group always waited for Sanne or Franz to attack, wouldn't it make sense to bring the fight to them?

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector next to several of Sanne's monsters.

"Weird, this reminds me of the time when Jeremie's Marabounta went crazy." Odd looks around at the different monsters, it wasn't everyday one could get so close to them without lasers flying around.

"When was that?" S.S. hadn't been there, she hadn't fought along side the Sanne monsters before.

"A long time ago, so what are we waiting for?" Odd looks and sees Aelita, she looks different from before. "Something go wrong Aelita?"

"No, Yumi isn't coming so Jeremie sent me under her program." Aelita takes the two fans out. "Been awhile, I think I remember how to use these things." She looks at them, flexes her wrists, she was ready.

"_You are two members short, where are they?" _Sanne's voice comes from nowhere and everywhere, like when Jeremie talked to them.

"Yumi's taking a break and Ulrich's on his way." Odd raises his arm incase this was all a trap. "You better not be messing with us Sanne, our friends will come and make you pay if you do anything."

"_Trust me now or this will fail. You will be enough I hope, I will send you to Sector 5, no need for the transporter."_ The ground underneath the three starts to glow; the glowing spreads and goes underneath all the monsters waiting on the edge. _"If you're not ready it is to late."_ A flash of light comes from the edge and the three find themselves in Sector 5 along with the monsters from the Ice Sector and many more from other Sectors.

"Is there a timer?" Aelita looks around for the switch, not seeing any she looks for any Franz monsters. "He has to know we're here, why isn't he attacking?" Aelita has the fans up ready to block any lasers but none came.

"_No timer, I turned it off already, no need for that annoyance now."_ Sanne's voice was still like Jeremie's, not coming from any one place.

"Franz just activated the Tower!" Jeremie saw the Super Scan come up as the elevator ran behind him. "Ulrich is here, Sector 5 is open, I'll send him there now." Jeremie brings up the program to send people directly to Sector 5. "Ulrich are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie, did you call Yumi?" Ulrich was ready to go and fight even if Yumi didn't come along. She still needed time and he was going to let her have it.

"She said she isn't coming, she's going home." Jeremie starts to send Ulrich when an error comes up. "Ulrich, Ulrich!"

"She's not going home!" Ulrich ran back to the elevator and took it up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich get back here we need you!" Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees Ulrich run out of the Factory. "Never mind, Ulrich is going to Yumi's house for some reason."

"Uh Jeremie you know Yumi probably meant she was going to Japan, right?" Odd was a little mad at Ulrich for not coming but he understood why Ulrich did it, if S.S. ever said she was going home, back to America, he would do whatever he could to keep her here.

"A door's opening!" Aelita points towards the ceiling, as the door opens the group sees Dragons flying down into the room.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts to fire as many as he can as the Dragons come through the door, where they couldn't dodge the Arrows.

"Another door is opening!" S.S. points her pole towards the far wall as another door opens and dozens of Creepers, Raptors, and three Walking Mega Tanks come out. "Extend!" S.S. had pointed the pole towards the floor at an angle so she is launched through the air landing on top of a Walking Mega Tank. "Retract." The pole goes back to normal size. She raises it over her head and does an axe swing hitting the nearest Raptor. "This would be easier if they had Eyes!" She jumps off the walking Mega Tank and continues to beat the Raptor until it is destroyed.

"Hai!" Aelita throws both fans towards the ceiling hitting a Dragon causing it to explode. But unlike Yumi she was not able to control the fans and they land several meters away. "I've never used it before but here goes nothing." She concentrates on the fans, trying to use Yumi's psychic powers, bringing the fans to her.

Lasers start to fly everywhere, from Sanne monsters and Franz monsters, as the group continues to fight. Aelita uses the fans as shields so she can get close to the Franz monsters on the ground and hit them with the fans, cutting legs off to leave the monsters helpless. S.S. dodges laser after laser going after the Raptors and Creepers, avoiding the Walking Mega Tanks knowing her power pole could do little damage to them. Odd was frantically firing Laser Arrows hitting as many Dragons as possible as they came through the door but with no Eye they weren't destroyed. The Dragons wiped out the Hornets quickly before moving onto the Tarantulas, Assassins, and Blocks on the ground. "Sanne send more, they need help!"

"_What do you think I am trying to do Jeremie? He has locked me out again!"_

"Then let me send them, I am still able to send my friends there using the Transporter, I could…"

"_Very good, I knew there was a reason I let you live." _Jeremie sees a new screen come up, the code SCIPIO is typed in.

"Sanne, did it work?"

"_Of course it did."_ Dozens more Hornets appear in Sector 5 but instead of firing lasers the fly towards the door in the ceiling and start to explode.

"There we go, that should hold them off for now." Odd turns his attention to the monsters on the ground aiming carefully. His Arrows were guided, but couldn't tell the difference between a Franz monster and Sanne monster. Sanne uses the Transporter again and sends four Mega Tanks, one from every Sector. They aim towards one Walking Mega Tank firing, destroying it. Before one can close a Raptor gets a laser to hit the Eye destroying the Mega Tank leaving three left while there were two Walking Mega Tanks.

"We need help; Franz just keeps sending more Dragons!" S.S. was doing damage to the Raptors and Creepers but was getting hit by lasers from the Dragons. The Raptors were weak, only 50 hit points, they made up for it with speed and numbers, but the Dragons were strong, agile, and a monster only someone like Odd or Yumi could hit. Aelita was there under Yumi's program but couldn't control the fans like Yumi could.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sanne, can you do anything?"

"_I'm doing everything I can, that bastard is to powerful! If I activate a Tower will you stop me?"_

"What, of course not, we're here to help you, you're helping us." Seconds later Jeremie sees the Super Scan come up as dozens of Towers are activated. "I don't think you need that many…" Sanne ignores him, she keeps activating more Towers, and the group on Lyoko sees a change in the battle.

"They're glowing." The Assassins, Tarantulas, Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Hornets all have a golden glow around them. When the next Hornet flies up towards the door in the ceiling where the Dragons continue to come out it explodes sending a shockwave through out the room, destroying at least a dozen Dragons.

"That's where he is, he's hiding up there." With the destruction of the Dragons Aelita could see up through the door. "S.S. come here." S.S. is across the room near the other door as more Raptors come out.

"I can't Aelita. I'm a little busy here." S.S. had been hit by another laser, leaving her with 20 hit points. She blocks a laser with her pole before she feels a weird tugging on it.

"Sorry but I need that." Aelita uses the psychic powers from Yumi's program and takes the power pole from S.S. "I think I remember how to use this, I point this down and just say a word."

"Aelita what are you doing!" Odd raises his shield and runs to S.S. "Come on, I don't know what she's doing but I can't leave you defenseless." Odd blocks lasers with the shield while firing more Laser Arrows. The tide of the battle was slowly turning; the Sanne monsters had been powered up so even a Block could destroy a Walking Mega Tank by freezing it.

"Extend!" Aelita does what S.S. usually did. Pointing the pole at the ground and having it send her up through the door.

"Get back here!" Odd and S.S. can only watch as Aelita disappears through the door. "Jeremie she did something I would do."

Back on Earth Ulrich had gotten to Yumi's house and without knocking entered. Running up the stairs he goes to Yumi's room and bursts in. "What the hell are you doing?" Ulrich sees two bags on the floor and Yumi lying on her bed. Yumi sits up startled by Ulrich knocking over her doll.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumi had wanted to be on the plane before telling the others but now she was caught. She knew she shouldn't have told Jeremie she was going home.

"Stopping you, you aren't going anywhere Yumi!" Ulrich slams the door behind him. "You won't go anywhere until you get past me! I won't lose you Yumi I love you to much to let you run away."

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you Ulrich." Yumi gets off her bed and pushes Ulrich. "This is my room and my house, get out!" She pushes him again knocking him into the door. Ulrich gets back up quickly not letting Yumi get the upper hand.

"Never, not until you unpack your things and come with me to the Factory." Ulrich walks towards Yumi grabbing both wrists when she tries to push him away. "I let you sulk, I let you cry, I won't let you do it anymore!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Yumi pulls one wrist free and goes to punch Ulrich who dodges it, causing Yumi to lose her balance and fall into Ulrich who catches her, pinning her arms to the side with a hug.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to come with me to the Factory. We are attacking Franz; don't you want to go, to fight Franz, to get revenge for what he did to William?" Ulrich whispers this into Yumi's ear, getting a different reaction from Yumi then he thought he would.

"I love you, please, kiss me." Yumi cranes her head back exposing her neck. "You know you want to, you love me, do it."

"Not now Yumi, we need to get to the Factory, come on." Yumi slips out of his arms and turns around.

"I offered you a chance to kiss me and you don't take it, you do love me." Her smile was big but wrong, it wasn't how Yumi smiled.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Ulrich looks into Yumi's eyes seeing something was wrong, they weren't her eyes. "Sanne, no, Franz…"

"That's right Ulrich, she was weak, and she couldn't fight me off. I already took care of her family and now I will kill you, I can't wait to see how she reacts when she finds all that she loves gone."

"No, Hiroki, her parents, you didn't, no." Ulrich didn't think anything of it that they didn't see what was going on, that someone ran into their house without knocking, but if they were dead then there was nothing left here.

"Even better I used her hands to do it, when the police find her family slaughtered, her finger prints on the knife, even if my Wife wins back Sector 5 I will have won!" Yumi swings at Ulrich hitting him, he was too stunned to move, to even try and dodge the attack. "You better fight back Ulrich or this won't be any fun. What do you think the others would do if I went to the Factory with your severed head?" Charging her hands Yumi forms a sword out of the energy. "When the police find your headless body, follow the clues I leave behind, and find your friends dead, what do you think will happen to Yumi?"

"No, stop this Franz, leave Yumi alone." Ulrich dodges the energy sword coming from Yumi's hand rolling right and stopping next to the door. Opening it he runs out being chased by Yumi.

"Franz!" Aelita was in another hallway, she had gotten lost looking for Franz in the new level of Sector 5. "Where are you?" Aelita had lost the power pole when S.S. was devirtualized and had the fans out instead.

"I'm sending the vehicles, find Aelita, and get her out of there!" Jeremie sends the Overboard to Sector 5. Odd goes up through the door that had stopped sending Dragons out, after the enter it the door closes.

Ulrich had gotten his phone out and called Jeremie with Yumi still chasing after him. "Jeremie! Franz possessed Yumi, he killed her family, and he's trying to kill me!" Ulrich ducks as a trash can flies over his head.

"I can't do anything, the Tower he activated, Aelita; she went off on her own." Jeremie was lost, there was nothing he could do, and he was useless. "I don't know what to tell you Ulrich, keep running, I'll try and get Aelita to go to the Tower and deactivate it." Jeremie knows where the Tower is, it was the only on in Sector 5, he just had to get Aelita there.

"It's more then that! She killed her family, her fingerprints are on the knife, she'll go to jail!" Even worse she would have to deal with knowing she killed her parents, her brother, her whole family.

"A return to the past should take her prints off, and put them back to normal, just not alive." Ulrich hangs up the phone on Jeremie. "Aelita! You have to deactivate the Tower!"

Aelita was still busy looking for Franz, she couldn't even hear Jeremie from where she was, when she hears something coming from behind. "Franz! Answer me you bastard!" She turns around and sees Odd on the Overboard.

"There you are Aelita, we're here to give you a lift, hop on." Odd stops next to Aelita and waits for her to get on the Overboard.

"You have to help me find Franz." Odd nods. "Ok, let's go." Odd and Aelita take off on the Overboard down the hallway.

"Get out of the way!" Ulrich had run towards the city with Yumi following behind him. Yumi, with the powers of being possessed by Franz, was flying after Ulrich sending energy blast after energy blast. A car is blown up, Ulrich hopes it was a parked car with no one inside, people start to scream and run away.

"You can't run forever Ulrich, join the others in death, when I am done with you and the others I will lead Yumi to her own death." Another energy blast rocks the cities street as another car explodes.

"There, that door, that's where he is, Sanne!" A black mist flies down the hallway and forms into Sanne. "Mom, he's behind there, we have to get him now!" Sanne nods her head and turns towards the door.

"_You're right Aelita, that bastard will die today!"_ Sanne floats to the door, charges her hands, then blasts the door open. "_You will die! I will make you beg for death before killing you!" _Sanne storms into the room where Franz was waiting for her at his desk.

"_Dear I have already won, Yumi Ishiyama has killed her family, is about to kill Ulrich, and will come for Jeremie next. When I have killed all of My Princess's friends she will have no choice, she will have to join me!"_

"What, you bastard!" Aelita throws a fan, Franz knocks it away. "You bastard I'll never join you! Mom kill that bastard!"

"_With pleasure Aelita."_ Sanne fires an energy ball at Franz who knocks it away easily.

"_Foolish women, I am a God! You can't kill a God!"_

"Yes you can, Odin and Thor died yet they were Gods." Aelita knew a lot about the different religions of Earth, she always wondered why some were followed and others weren't when, in her opinion, they were all ridiculous.

"_They weren't real, I am!"_ Franz fires an energy bolt and hits Odd sending him back to Earth. _"Now I will have my wife and Princess back!_" Franz heals the door behind Sanne and Aelita, cutting them off from the rest of Lyoko.

"Stop it!" Ulrich was cornered by Yumi. Yumi had destroyed a block of the city in a single blast and was now using cars; some empty some with people inside, as weapons. She had stacked the rubble from the buildings she destroyed around Ulrich trapping him.

"Aelita is mine, Sanne is mine, I have won. I have gotten what I wanted finally and no longer need this body." Yumi falls from the sky to the ground below, nearly ten meters, before landing on her back.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs over and picks Yumi up. "Don't, no, Yumi!" Ulrich starts running east towards the nearest hospital that he knew of.

"What do we do Jeremie?" S.S. and Odd were in the Control Room with Jeremie.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of Aelita, even if I did what do we do about Yumi?" Yumi had killed her family, this would take more then a return to the past, she was already hurt from what happened to William and now this, they might lose her because of it.

"A return to the past, will that get Aelita out? If we go back to before we went to Lyoko?" S.S. had no idea what to do and was grabbing at straws.

"No, not with where they are, we can't get in there." Jeremie looks at some information on the screen that Odd and S.S. don't understand. "Sanne still has every Tower activated, she should be strong enough to beat Franz and get them out of there." Jeremie crosses his fingers and hopes Sanne is able to get Aelita out, he couldn't, neither could his friends.

"Please, help her!" Ulrich had gotten Yumi to the hospital but according to the nurse they were busy. "Fine!" Ulrich lays Yumi down on the floor in front of the desk then jumps over it kicking the clerk in the chest knocking them over in their chair. Ulrich sees a penknife and grabs it before taking the clerk into a headlock and putting the penknife to their neck. "I said help her!"

"Ok I'll call Doctor Alfred, please don't hurt me, I don't make the decision on who gets seen." The clerk pushes a button. "Doctor Alfred we have an emergency, please send a stretcher to the front office." A minute later two nurses and a man in a white coat come out of a hallway through double swing doors and see what was going on in the front office.

"Help her, she's hurt, she fell from, uh, her roof." Ulrich keeps the penknife up to the clerks neck. "Do it!"

"I don't know what we can do son, don't hurt her, she's just a clerk, we'll get your friend the help she needs." The doctor looks at Yumi still lying on the floor, she didn't look good, just by looking at her he can see she had broken several bones. "Get her on the stretcher, careful, there may be internal bleeding." The two nurses lift Yumi up onto the stretchers before taking her through the double swinging doors with the doctor following.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" The clerk shakes her head. "I'll wait over there, if you want to call the police I don't care, Yumi needed help." Ulrich lets go of the woman and puts the penknife down on the counter. He jumps over the desk and goes over to a seat and sits down. Putting his head in his hands Ulrich keeps himself from crying by thinking Yumi would pull through.

"Come on, damn it!" Jeremie pounds on the control panel. "I can't get anything through to Sector 5! Aelita hang in there, I'll get you out, or your Mom will." Jeremie takes his glasses off to rub the tears out of his eyes, he was scared for Aelita and for Ulrich, Yumi, everyone. This might be it, if they defeated Franz then he would do a return to the past and hope they had the power to bring Sanne to Earth, to finally end the threat. Yes they still needed a piece of hair, skin, anything with her DNA, and figure out how to separate her from Lyoko, but they would be one step closer.

"What's going on in Sector 5, are they still fighting, the monsters I mean?" S.S. looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen.

"I don't know, I'm locked out, I can't even send you there through the Transporter." Franz had made it impossible for a rescue mission.

Inside the room, Franz Hopper's panic room, Franz and Sanne were fighting. "_I will win Sanne, I am the man, I am the God, and you are my wife."_

"_I am not your wife! You used me for your damn computer you bastard! Aelita hates you, do you think imprisoning her here will make her happy?"_

"_Is that what you want for her, happiness? Then stay here as my wife where we can be a family forever!" _Franz knocks Sanne down with an energy blast. "_If you want her to be happy then you should make me happy."_

"She'll never do that you bastard!" Aelita throws the second fan at Franz distracting him long enough for Sanne to get up and fire an energy blast at Franz knocking him down.

"_Aelita speaks the truth you bastard, I would never do anything that would make you happy, ever!"_ Sanne sends energy out of her hands shocking Franz making him shake on the ground. _"Aelita dear, go to the door and use your powers to make it open."_ Aelita nearly fell over where she stood, her Mother had just called her 'Aelita Dear', her Mother was fighting for her, her Mother loved her. Aelita runs over to the door, gets on her knees, and starts to sing, changing the pitch until finally the door opens.

"Mom I did it, Mom?" Aelita turns around and sees Sanne standing over Franz, she had stopped shocking him, and he wasn't moving.

"_Finally, your power will be mine!"_ Sanne leans over Franz, shoving a hand into his chest before pulling out a yellow orb.

"Wait Mom!" Aelita runs over. "We can use that energy to free you from here."

"_What do you mean Aelita?" _Sanne looks at the yellow orb, then at Aelita.

"Jeremie, he found a way to bring you back to Earth, we just need a little more power, your DNA, and some other things, but we know how."

"_I can't go back, I died more then ten years ago, your friends hate me, do you want that for me?"_

"They don't hate you Mom, they hate Franz, if he hadn't sent you here, created this, none of this would have happened." Aelita reaches up and takes the yellow orb from Sanne. "With this, and a return to the past, and a little more you will be home Mom."

"_No, I won't go back."_ Sanne takes the orb out of Aelita's hand and shoves it into her chest. "_Yes, the power, the energy, its amazing!" _Sanne starts to glow yellow, she rises in the air as the energy coming out of her grows and gets brighter. "_No, wait, that, no, stop!"_ The glow goes from a bright yellow to black and seconds later Sanne falls to the floor. "_Aelita get it out of me! Pull it out of me, please Dear, get it out!"_ Aelita runs over and listening to her Mother puts her hand in Sanne's chest feeling the orb. Pulling it out the black glow goes away.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sanne sits up and gets off the floor.

"_That bastard made it so I couldn't use the energy, couldn't steal it from him like I stole the Keys to Lyoko from him. That energy is useless."_

"No it isn't Mom, we can get you home, please Mom, I love you."

"_Years ago that would have meant something to me, back when I was a Mother. Now I am nothing but a computer program."_ Sanne puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "_Grow up Aelita, become a woman, find love, and forget about me and this hell."_

"Mom wait…" Sanne throws Aelita through the entrance to the room before blasting her with an energy beam.

"Aelita?" Jeremie saw it for just a second, a blip on the screen, it had to be Aelita. "Aelita are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Jeremie, send me back, quickly." Aelita was still standing in the Scanner.

"I can't Aelita I nearly lost you and I won't risk it."

"Now Jeremie! She killed Franz, she sent me back, I know we can save her! If you love me Jeremie you will do this for me."

"You're right Aelita, I love you, and you need this. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands in Sector 5, with Franz dead Jeremie was no longer locked out of it.

"Mom!" Aelita knew her way this time and gets back to the room Sanne was in.

"_I told you to leave!"_

"I won't leave without you Mom, we can get you home, we know how!"

"_You have no idea, you need a vessel, someone willing to have me inside them, who do you know that would allow such a thing?"_

"I would Mom, if that is what it takes to get you home, anything Mom, for you."

"_We would share your body, the same memories, the same feelings, would you really be willing to share your life with me?"_

"Yes Mom, please, how do we do this?"

"_Join me, we will become one."_ Sanne reaches a hand out, Aelita takes it, and follows Sanne out of the room.

"Aelita?" Jeremie sees Aelita go into the Forest Sector, and she wasn't alone. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be back soon Jeremie, wait for me." Aelita and Sanne walk into a Tower, the one Aelita had considered her home for many years, the one she used to materialize herself the first time back to Earth.

Ulrich was still sitting in the chair when two police officers walked in. They walk to the front counter and talk to the clerk, she points at Ulrich, they walk over and stand in front of him. "Kid did you assault the clerk earlier?"

"Yes, she wouldn't get my friend help, I don't care what you do to me I got a doctor to look after Yumi." Ulrich stands up and sticks his hands out.

"Kid we aren't arresting you we're just escorting you off the property, come with us." Ulrich follows the two officers out of the hospital and out onto the sidewalk. "She could have you arrested but she didn't, I'd stay away and tell your friends family where she is. Do you need a ride?" Ulrich shakes his head. "Behave kid." The two officers get in their car and drive away.

"We're heading down to the Scanner Room Jeremie. Tell us when she is coming ok?" Odd would normally call him Einstein but the situation, what had happened, it was too serious for nicknames, for fun. Getting on the elevator S.S. and Odd head down to the Scanners.

"Ok Mom I'm ready."

"_This is it Aelita, your last chance to say no, are you sure Aelita Dear?"_

"Yes Mom." All the Towers on Lyoko deactivate, their power drained into one Tower, the Tower Aelita and Sanne were in. The Tower starts to glow, not red or blue, not green like a Jeremie Tower, but a deep gold color.

"What are you doing?" A screen had come up on the Super Computer showing Aelita and Sanne, the information was mixing, forming into one. "Answer me Aelita!"

"What's going on Jeremie?" Odd and S.S. had made it to the Scanner Room and could only hear Jeremie yelling.

"I don't know, maybe Franz came back and attacked them, I can't tell from here!" Jeremie tries to get more information on what was going on but the Super Computer froze something that had never happened before.

"Code Blue, Code Blue!" The doctor had been working on a young Asian girl when her heart stopped. They had stopped most of the bleeding but a rib had pierced a main artery and they had trouble stopping it. "Need 50cc of…" The doctor continues his work on the young girl.

"No, Aelita!" The screen had disappeared, Aelita, according to the computer, was gone. So was Sanne, so was Franz, there was nothing left on Lyoko. "No!" Jeremie starts to cry, he had lost Aelita, he had sent her back to Lyoko…

"What Jeremie?" Aelita's voice!

"Aelita where are you, I don't see you anywhere on Lyoko!"

"She's with us Jeremie." Odd and S.S. had to help Aelita up after she fell out of the Scanner.

"Ok, return to the past now." The white bubble takes over the world, reversing what it could…

"Yumi!" Ulrich was running towards Yumi's house after a return to the past sent him back to his dorm room. Ulrich rushes through the door and up to Yumi's room, seeing her lying on her bed, not moving. "No!" He runs over and shakes Yumi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yumi woke up from her nap as Ulrich shakes her.

"Yumi you're ok, I'm so sorry, Franz, he, he…" Ulrich kisses Yumi to make sure she was really there. Feeling the warmth on her lips set his mind at ease. "You're family, I, Franz he killed them!"

"No, he couldn't have, no…" Yumi gets up off her bed. "Hiroki!"

"What Yumi?" Hiroki yells back through the wall.

"See, it might have been close but they aren't dead." Yumi turns around and looks at Ulrich, something was different about him. "Ulrich, did you change your hair cut?"

"No, why?" Yumi leads Ulrich to the bathroom and shows him in a mirror, his hair was different, and now that he thought about it, Yumi looked different. "You look, something about you, I can't tell." The two look at each other trying to figure it out, they were both different, but couldn't tell what it was. Ulrich's phone rings scaring both. He gets it out not noticing the time, or the date, on the phone. "Hello?"

"Ulrich, you made it, is Yumi there?"

"Yes, you guys did it?"

"We sure did, and even better, Franz is dead, Sanne, she's not dead but she's not here either, meet me at the Factory ok?"

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich puts his cell phone away. "Jeremie wants us to meet him and the others at the Factory."

"Ok." The two leave the house, Yumi noticing that a picture her and her family had wasn't up anymore, they had just gotten it and her Dad had made room for it on the walls. Walking outside they go to the Factory hand in hand, something had changed, they weren't sure what, but something had definitely changed.

Getting to the Factory the two take the elevator down to the Control Room. Getting out they see the others and notice they all look different. "Hi Jeremie, what happened?" Looking at him Jeremie to seemed different, and so did Odd, but S.S., she wasn't there.

"Sanne, she used the power from Franz to modify the return to the past." Jeremie was holding Aelita's hand who seemed to be giving off an aura of maturity.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you look at the date on your cell phone?" Ulrich shakes his head and gets it out and nearly chokes on his spit when he sees what it says, May 28th, 2004. "She undid all the damage she did, all the people who died are alive again, and no one remembers a thing."

"Really, nothing, none of that ever happened? But how is Aelita here? And where is S.S.?"

"Sanne, she did it, and S.S. is in America, she won't come over here for a few more years." Odd looked down at the ground, he had no idea how to reach S.S., would he have to wait for her to come back to France to talk to her?

"Wow, so we start over? We get to live our lives? What happened to Sanne." Aelita holds a hand up to her chest.

"She's right here, she's talking to me right now, she is so happy that we saved her, stopped Franz, but we have one last thing to do." Aelita turns to Jeremie.

"What turn the Super Computer off?" Jeremie was more then ready to do that.

"No, delete it, all of it, I saw the program, you called it the Omega Program." Aelita squeezes his hand tightly. "Use it, we never need to go back, get rid of it Jeremie."

"Ok, is everyone ready?" The group nods, this would be it, they had defeated Franz, gotten Sanne, once known as Xana, out of the computer, and now, time to delete Lyoko.

"Code Lyoko." The Super Computer beeps twice, the screen flickers, then goes black.

"That's it? I thought it would be more dramatic." Odd laughs, getting the others to laugh, they were all nervous, wondering if it could be over so easily.

"Wait, she, she changed everything right? So William is alive, right?" Yumi looks at Jeremie then Aelita. She was the one with Sanne inside of her.

"Yes, but he won't go to school for another year will he?" Aelita and Jeremie look at each other, it was over, they could be a normal couple, two kids in love.

"It feels weird, we're so young, we have all these memories that we can't tell anyone about." Odd pats his chest, making sure he was real, this wasn't a dream

"I know, I guess we have to go to school, what about Aelita?" Yumi looks at Aelita, she wasn't a student at Kadic Academy this year.

"Mom says we can stay at the Hermitage, she had a bank account shared with Franz, it is still open, and after interest should be more then enough for me to buy furniture and food, get utilities going."

"Party at the Hopper's!" Odd hugs Aelita, kisses her on the cheek. "So cousin got some money to loan your favorite cousin?"

"Leave her alone Odd, in fact, I think it is almost time for lunch." Ulrich looks at his cell phone making sure the date was right.

"Ok let's go eat!" The group walks to the elevator, looking at the useless Super Computer Control panel, the doors close. The group walks off the elevator onto the Factory floor before going up to the bridge.

"This is it, right, no more Lyoko?" Ulrich looks at the old Factory, all the times he had been there, and now this was the last time he would ever have to go here again.

"It is over, Sanne says no one else is left, Franz is dead, she's in me, Lyoko was deleted. We're free from this place forever." Aelita, as the others, are trying to hold back tears, Lyoko had been a large part of their lives for years, but now those years no longer existed. They had become friends, grown close, found love in the group through the years, but now it was over.

"We'll stay friends, even without Lyoko, friends forever." Aelita grabs Odd's hand, who grabs Yumi's, who holds Ulrich's, who holds Jeremie's completing the circle.

"It doesn't seem right without S.S. does it?"

"Don't worry Odd I'll use the phone database and find her number so you can call her." The group may not have been complete on the bridge but they wouldn't forget S.S., or the time they spent with her just because she was in America.

"You know what this means right?" The group looks at Odd, what did he mean, they knew it was over, no more Lyoko, no more Sanne, no more Franz, monsters, Towers, attacks. "Two more years of Sissy!" The group laughs as the nerves and worries go away. They walk back to the school, skipping the sewer path, not caring how long it took to get back. They had done it, they had saved the world countless times and now would be able to live like normal kids.

"So Odd you going to use your time to build muscle for S.S. so when she does come over here you aren't so scrawny?"

"I'm not scrawny I'm Svelte."

The group gets to the Kadic Academy campus talking about all the things they could do now, all the things they missed when fighting Sanne and Franz, and how it would all change. Yumi and Ulrich were more then friends now, Jeremie had Aelita unlike before, and Odd had someone to wait for in America. The years they would now live would be so much better, no worries, time to be with each other, friends and lovers.

**A/N: That's right, the end of Lyoko! The kids have finally done it, they won! All the death and pain was erased, everything ends on an upbeat, like the show should. I wasn't exactly sure what line should end the show but I went with what I typed. I hope you enjoyed my version on Season 3 and 4, plus the OVA, please Read and Review all my Code Lyoko Stories, I like to hear what people liked and didn't like.**

**A/N Part Deux: I may, in the future, write an alternate ending, that doesn't end Lyoko, but only after I finish some of my other Stories or get some chapters done on them. I ended My Series because I was neglecting other stories, so when I finish them, or get some chapters done, I may write an alternate ending. Something that changes so Lyoko Continues. But not sure, it would mean Yumi would be really messed up, maybe Sissy gets in the group, the future Sanne showed would have been correct, Sissy, not Yumi was in the group, hmmm, maybe I will have to do an alternate ending, sounds really fun!**


End file.
